13 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Józefa Życińska. Moja wojna po wojnie; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Buli - Najazd Marsjan, odc. 44 (Les Mrtiens Arrivent); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 08:50 Świat małej księżniczki - Nauczcie mnie magicznych sztuczek, odc. 12 (I want to do magic); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 09:05 Mały rycerz El Cid - Ruy odzyskuje Pelę odc. 16 (Ruy recupera a Peka); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:30 Łowcy smoków - Piorunujące pchnięcie, odc. 16 (The Kiwajel Thrust); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:00 Weterynarz - cz. 2 (Veterinario, il 2/2); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1618 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1768; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Gorczański Park Narodowy-Świat salamandry; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 4221 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4436); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 4222 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4437); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:05 MP w skokach narciarskich - Wisła K 120 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1623 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1769; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1234; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 23 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Lepkie kamienie, odc. 23 (Sticky Stones); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Crusoe - odc. 6 (Crusoe, ep. 6) - txt.str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008) 21:10 Piątkowe kino akcji - Książę Pacyfiku (Prince du Pacifique) - txt.str.777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2000) 23:00 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 7 (Moonlight, ep. 7) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:50 Nowe kino - Rosenstrasse (Rosenstrasse) 130'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Holandia (2003) 02:00 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 9, W Boga wierzymy (The District IV, ep. 9, In God We Trust); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); 02:45 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 10, Dwie strony medalu (The District IV, ep. 10, Hollow Spaces); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy odc. 169 - Pamięć 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 41/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Niezłomni - Smak sukcesu; cykl reportaży 07:35 M jak miłość - odcinek 371; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:40 Smacznego telewizorku (Smacznego telewizorku) 89'; komedia familijna kraj prod.Polska, Czechosłowacja, Kazachstan (1992) 12:15 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (82) 12:20 Początek drogi; film dokumentalny 13:00 Rodzina Trendych - W jak Wygrana ; widowisko 13:30 Orzeł czy reszta - (7) ; talk-show 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - Daleko od szosy - odc. 3/7 - Ania; serial TVP 15:50 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda ósma czyli ?... - txt.str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 16:30 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 11/13 - Bułat i szabla - txt.str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 50/65 Maddie Hayes wyszła za mąż (Moonlighting (Maddie Hayes got married)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1988) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Fort Boyard - txt.str.777; reality show 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 356 Nieodpowiedzialny pacjent; serial TVP 21:05 Powrót do życia - odc. 5/11 (Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:00 Czas na miłość - Mary Bryant - Niezwykła podróż Mary Bryant cz 2 (Incredible Journey of Mary Bryant 2); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 23:40 Brzydula Betty - odc. 39/41 (Ugly Betty ep. Betty' s Baby Bump); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Zostańcie ze mną (Stand by me) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986) 02:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 116, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Magia Niagary - odc. 10, serial komediowy, Kanada, USA 2004 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 30, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2000 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Trzecie oko - odc. 268, Polska 2007 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 158, USA 2002-2003 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1218, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 57, USA 2001 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 47, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 850, Polska 2009 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 159, USA 2002-2003 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 75, USA 2002-2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 5, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 46, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 851, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1219, Polska 2009 20:00 Biali nie potrafią skakać - komedia, USA 1992 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 Nieuchwytny wirus - thriller, USA 2000 0:35 Chłopięcy świat - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 2:55 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1086, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 4, USA 1997-1998 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 5, USA 1997-1998 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 84, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Moje serce należy do taty? - odc. 2 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 85, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Wydział pościgowy - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 22:45 Syriana - thriller, USA 2005 1:20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:20 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:20 Telesklep - magazyn 3:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 4:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Katowice 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Narciarski weekend – Beskid 07.55 Narciarski weekend – Słowacja 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Tygodnik Regionalny 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Kronika miejska – Rybnik 17.00 Kronika miejska – Siemianowice Śląskie 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda 18.30 Sport 18.45 Narciarski weekend 18.55 Pod górę – mag. turystyczny 19.20 Nasz reportaż 19.40 Wokół nas 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:11 Forum - wydanie 52; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.05 Magazyn meteo 22:15 Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Kronika nowego kryzysu (Chronicle of a new global Crisis / Chronique d'un Krach); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Półkowniki - Górnicy 88', cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:26 Forum - wydanie 52; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:49 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Nowy dzień 06:30 Telezakupy 07:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 215 08:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 60 09:00 Zorro odc.: 117 10:00 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 115 11:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 11:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 12:00 Nowy dzień 12:30 Z boską pomocą odc.: 4 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 14:30 Telezakupy 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Niesamowite historie 16:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 61 17:00 Zorro odc.: 118 18:00 Flintstonowie 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Problemy chodzą parami 22:00 Inna twarz 22:30 Wydarzenia tygodnia 23:00 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 23:30 Najgorszy polski kierowca 00:30 Sięgając gwiazd 02:30 Telezakupy 03:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 03:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 04:00 Krzeszowska Pani 04:30 Miód i szarańcza 05:00 Żebro Adama 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Jubileusz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Molly - odc. 8/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Piława; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Węgierski łącznik; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Nasz reportaż - Piecyki z Wrocławia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1608; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (20); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:30 Klasyka dramatu - Uśmiech losu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz? Czesława Niemena gdański epizod; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Helena na parę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Polska w ekumenicznej Europie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Kabaret pod Egidą (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Węgierski łącznik; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (20); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 5 - II seria - Wędrówka po górach (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1608; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 352 Drzewo życia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Zofia 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Ryszard Czekała; wyk.:Ryszarda Hanin, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Alicja Jachiewicz, Stefan Szmidt, Halina Buyno Łoza, Andrzej Gazdeczka, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Józef Pieracki, Jerzy Block, Jadwiga Chojnacka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Smak tradycji - Karnawał; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Polska dobrze smakuje - Kraj masłem i śmietaną płynący; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 5 - II seria - Wędrówka po górach (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1608; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 352 Drzewo życia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Zofia; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Węgierski łącznik; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia